


A Moment

by Subdominate



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season 3 Spoilers, asphyxiation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subdominate/pseuds/Subdominate
Summary: Eva found out one of Jasper's dark secrets, which lead to a power move Jasper never expected. Now, He has a special request.
Relationships: Eva - Relationship, Jasper Heartwood - Relationship, Jeva - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in the S3 epilogue. This might continue as another fic chapter later down the road!
> 
> Thank you for the second set of eyes coordsycords!
> 
> And as always everyone, as well as Alex and Josephine, enjoy.

Jasper’s head was spinning. There were too many questions and not enough answers. Especially after meeting Eva’s sire. Who just seemed peachy. 

After the incident of their meeting, Eva was more silent for a few days. Which he fully understood why, he didn’t want to pressure her. And for fucks sake, he sure as hell did not want to get choked out again. At least, not with her being upset with him. 

That night, he was rightfully at the mercy of a person who he actually gave a shit about. 

“Who is supposed to punish you? Am I supposed to do that?”

Her words rang through his head and a shiver ran down his spine. Whatever life he had in him at that moment was slowly being taken away out of him at her hand. Literally. And not for nothing, but it was kind of hot. 

The fact that someone so close to him held that much power, was scary yet intoxicating. She could have killed him. She could have inflicted more pain on his already recovering body. But that wasn’t Eva. She had a hard enough time realizing she killed a kindred for the first time. Actually killing someone she loved would hopefully never be a thing she would want to do. Jasper knew that much. 

And yet somehow, that brink of being at the final death truly was a thing he didn’t expect to face again so soon. It made him think about how while immortal, that could be taken for granted. 

In a masochist way, thinking about that chain of events got him off. He forgot what asphyxiation was like. In his five years of being kindred, especially in his condition, he never thought the touch of another kindred or human would meet his fate again. Who’d want to be with an ugly veiny monster. Who would care and give a shit enough about him that he’d ever think about fucking, let alone the kinky side of himself ever again? 

If there was one thing Jasper Heartwood would never openly admit, was that he ever had that side to him in the first place. That was Annabelle’s thing more than his, anyway. Admitting to his feeding habits with the cages was an easy enough way to disguise just part of what got him off. 

He enjoyed having the smallest bit of power he could obtain. Even if it was under orders from a not so pleasant baron. So getting that power he built up, taken away by the hand of Eva to almost be on the last moments of unlife? Admittedly was terrifyingly turning him on. Which sounded absolutely ridiculous. And he was nervous as all hell to even explain that to her if given the chance. Especially since it pained her to go that far with him in her own anger.

He deserved it though. Any punishment she saw fit, he’d accept it. He knows she doesn’t want to punish him. She doesn’t want to have that power over him. Eva actually gave a shit about him and any ill will done to him via her hand, literally or figuratively, would not please her. It’s why she only stopped his breathing quickly, he knew that much. 

Jasper felt like any punishment was suited, regardless of comfort. He was a monster after all. But for Eva, he’d attempt to find a way to feed better. He couldn’t lose her now. Especially with her life on the line now that Strauss and Katya were back in her unlife. And nothing made him more upset than the thought of her playing with the ivory tower again. Even indirectly through Katya. He could not lose her to them. 

But the thing is, it’s been a week since the incident and while their relationship still was quiet, the silence was eating at jasper. He gave Eva a few days to cool down and let her come to him. But by the 7th day he texted her to come by if she was feeling up to it. He didn’t expect a reply back so fast. 

“Sure. See you soon”

His undead heart would be pounding if it could, the anxiety eating him. But within the hour Eva arrived at his door and he let her in. She looked beautiful, as always. White hair braided back today, in a white dress that had floral embellishments on the sleeves and collar. She looked like she belonged in a different world than this. It made him disbelieve she was actually in front of him, until she walked past him and into his haven. 

Jasper watched as Eva picked a book and sat down in her favorite spot. He followed suit with grabbing a book and sitting on the opposite end of the couch from her. He didn’t want to intrude into her space If she wasn’t comforted. 

It was another hour before she put the book down and he caught her staring at him as he read. His gaze caught hers. She was curled up, blanket on her lap, smiling at him. He gave a small smile back and he closed his book. 

“So...are you feeling well?” Jasper said, moving a cushion closer to her and reached his hand out. 

“I’m...I’m still trying to cope with it all. In honesty.” Eva sighed, took his hand and squeezed it. “...I really didn’t expect Katya. And once I was back with her in that moment. I still think about how I felt so helpless. But I know I’m not. I’m not who I was then” she shook her head and squeezed tighter on his hand. “How are you?” 

Jasper chuckled, a growl slipping through. “I...I've been well. Sort of. Thinking about the mirror, mostly. But there is one other thing…” he trailed off. If he could blush, he would be doing it as he spoke. 

Eva tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow at him. “And...what would that be?” She asked. 

Jasper let out a deep sigh. “You know before all of that...when you stopped me in place?”

Eva’s eyes went wide and she almost panicked “I know that was a bit harsh. Jasper I’m so-“ before she could finish he stopped her, lifting one finger in place in front of her. 

“That is perfectly fine what you did, I deserved it. But there’s one other thing” he looked into her eyes which were still wider that he’s seen them before. “Eva...that reminded me of something from my human years. A memory that I forgot that I even had.” He squeezed her hand a little tighter and sighed again and spoke “I forgot that I like asphyxiation”

Eva looked at him and tried suppressing laughter. That wasn’t what she expected to hear, but she did gather her thoughts. “Oh? I was very concerned you were in pain and I was hurting you”

Jasper shook his head “No, you didn’t. It was perfect pressure, despite proving your point there” he couldn’t believe that he was telling her this. “If...if you want to do that again some time? But with my permission...I’d love to get that adrenaline again” 

She put both hands around his and gave him a slight smile “Jasper, we can both talk about that some time. I don’t mind pleasing you. I love making you feel good. But please know, doing that causes me pain too.” Eva looked away from him. 

“Then you don’t need to, I just...wanted to let you know. Especially being worried as you are. You didn’t cause me more pain than I’ve already felt” He admitted. 

Eva looked back at him “We can do that. I don’t mind. Just, ask me and I will let you know if I can or cannot do that for you that night.” She let go of his hand. “I don’t want to punish you and feel bad about it”

His hand dropped from hers and he smiled at her “But of course” Jasper said as he got off the couch and kneeld before her on the ground he grabbed her other hanging hand and kissed it. “Consent, is sexy”


End file.
